Yami no eiyū
by BlacklightGh
Summary: Este fanfic solo me pertenece a mi, y los derechos originales de todas las historias usadas en esta misma son de sus respectivos autores.


Abrió los ojos, completamente exaltado y tomándose el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde coño estaba?, Con esas preguntas en mente, empezó a mirar a su alrededor notando que solo era su habitación, lo cual lo alivió un poco del temor que le había dado de repente.

Hasta que recordó que está no era su habitación, porque la casa entera y sus alrededores había explotado

Intento concentrar algo de magia para romper la ilusión, si es que había una. Pero nada paso, lo intento de nuevo e igual, nada paso. Se puso en posición de loto para meditar y noto que la magia que habitaba en su interior no era la misma, antes era como un potente y enorme volcán a punto de estallar, ahora era como una pequeña fogata que está por apagarse. No tenía sentido, se supone que la magia solo puede aumentar, no disminuir. Empezó a recordar, por si algo así había pasado antes.

Espera, ¿Recordar?

Recuerdos…

Eso es, ¿Cierto?. Recordaba haber luchado contra el hechicero, pero que la máscara del Ninja no había desaparecido, solo cambiado un poco. A su vez, el nomicon había desaparecido de manera extraña, cómo si hubiera sido tragado por la tierra de forma casi literal, ya que encontró un poco de tierra bajo su almohada en su misma cama. También recordó haber derrotado a McFist en una lucha secreta, donde el hombre de bigote se había puesto un traje biomecánico, combinándose a sí mismo con una máquina. Después de aquella lucha, "El Ninja" había estado inactivo casi seis meses, pero la máscara no había desaparecido en ningún momento. Cuando leyó el periódico local, se dio cuenta de que la taza de criminalidad en Norrisville había aumentado, por lo que se puso la máscara del Ninja otra vez y mucho contra las organizaciones criminales de aquella zona, alejándose sin querer de sus preciados amigos. Cuando había hecho bajar la taza de criminalidad en la zona, fue a buscar a sus amigos con intenciones de revelarles secretos, más sin embargo, el único que recordaba era Howard ya que el era con el único que hablaba de lo que hacía como ninja. En Norrisville se había hecho una reputación como Ninja, y ellos lo habían nombrado "Eiyu Shinobi" o "Heroe Ninja" pero para acortar, simplemente lo llamaban Ninja cómo siempre lo habían hecho. Ahí fue cuando decidió irse de viaje, completamente solo y manipulando las mentes de los que le conocían, con Howard no hizo nada, pero borro los recuerdos de Randy, dejándolo como si conociera al ninja desde que le dio un libro perdido en un callejón. Ya nadie recordaba a Randy Cunningham, nadie sabía que existía, nadie pensaba que el había existido jamás, era un rumor, un susurro, un fantasma. Y con eso se fue, vestido con la máscara del Ninja y unas pocas provisiones selladas en su cuerpo. En su viaje conoció a muchas personas, entre ellas, "Antiguos Ninja" sus antecesores, los que usaron la máscara antes que el, ellos le dieron comida, refugio, información y amistad. Con los años, consiguió lo que tanto ansiaba, lo que se decidió a buscar con tanto fervor, su sueño. La taza de criminalidad mundial disminuyó tanto que parecía casi paz completa, las tensiones entre países fueron borradas, los acuerdos políticos estaban completamente conectados, nadie atacaba, nadie peleaba, todos se trataban bien.

O eso había sido hasta que cumplió cuarenta, había pasado veinticinco años luchando por un ideal, se había concentrado tanto en la paz que olvidó una cosa muy simple que fue lo primero que fue enseñado por el nomicon. Aprende a ver lo que no es visible para tus ojos.

Y fue cuando la guerra estalló, los misiles fueron lanzados, las bombas nucleares explotaron, las armas sonaban con fuerza por todo el mundo. Intentaron ponerlo en un bando, usar la fuerza que había ganado contra los enemigos de ellos. El mismo enfureció y en una gran asamblea dónde se reunieron todos los líderes políticos, militares, y nacionales el apareció, blandiendo su guadaña y matándolos a todos en un instante, sin posibilidades de defenderse. Pero algunos soldados habían escapado. Fue cuando su fama estalló, dejo de ser un héroe a los ojos de las naciones, los países, las alianzas… gano muchos apodos, pero los que más resaltaban eran los que le habían dado Japón. "Shinobi no Yami" y "Shinigami".

Pero de nuevo, la paz reino. Con el mundo destrozado y con sus casi sesenta años debía darle la máscara a algún otro Ninja, alguien que pudiera cumplir su sueño, que pudiera restaurar las atrocidades cometidas por los países. Fue ahí que la máscara brillo, y el se la puso, dándole la ya vaga sensación de familiaridad de la máscara y la sensación de cuando entraba al nomicon.

Y cuando aparecieron las texturas japonesas y los dibujos tribales, fue que sonrió.

"Es la hora, lo hiciste bien"

Y entonces sintió que su pecho fue llenado de plomo.

Entonces… ¿Qué coño hacía en su casa, en su vieja habitación y en su vieja cama?. ¿No se supone que estaba en París? O más bien, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Algo brillo debajo de su almohada, y de una forma automática tomo lo que había debajo de su almohada, noto el tacto familiar del libro Nomicon y todo estalló en colores, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, estaba en su cuerpo de treinta, vestido como Ninja pero sin la máscara. Frente a él, había un anciano y un niño que se parecía a él cuando iba a la secundaria. Por lo que le había tocado vivir, estaba suponiendo que el anciano era un alma de algún ninja sellada en el Nomicon, y el niño era el propio Nomi-Randy.

—Viejo, ¿Qué coño está pasando?, ¿Por qué estoy en mi habitación cuando se supone que una puta bomb–levanto la mano para detener un kunai que fue lanzado por Nomi-Randy–ba explotó sobre Norrisville. Aparte, ¿Realmente crees que vas a darme con algo así? Puede que seas yo, pero aún pareces un niño y yo tengo cincuenta y cinco años de ser un ninja, mocoso.

—¡¿A quien llamas mocoso?!—Dijo el menor, mientras Nomicon le daba una mirada divertida.

—Bueno… se supone que esto no debía pasar, pero creo que la magia se convino con tu alma al momento de tu muerte, y tú deseo de restaurar te devolvió a algún punto de tu vida. Algo así como un.. ¿Viaje en el tiempo?, ¿El término es correcto?.—Dijo el anciano, mientras se sentaba.—Por cierto, tienes razón. Era prácticamente imposible que tú clon te diera con algo así.—Nomi-Randy lo miro con cierto enfado, mientras hacía una mueca.—Y puedes llamarme Nomi-sensei.

—Entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, sin embargo, veo casi imposible el viaje en el tiempo de esa manera, pero no eh de quejarme, pues tengo una segunda oportunidad. En la cual, tú vas a ayudarme mocoso.—Dijo Randy, mientras el clon lo miraba de forma desagradable.

—¡Hey!... Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?—Pregunto de forma confusa, ¿A qué se refería con ayudarle?. Pero en un parpadeo, Randy estaba frente a él con una mano en su frente. Sin poder esquivarlo, intento atacar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba paralizado.

Randy empezó a introducir su poca magia dentro de su clon, alterando sus recuerdos para que crea que él es el Randy "Real" y no la copia creada por el Nomicon. Entonces, el clon se desmayó.

Randy miro como el clon se elevaba poco a poco, llegando pasando la barrera de árboles y bambú hasta perderse de vista.—¿Qué tienes en mente, Yami no Shinobi?.

—Primero que nada, necesito que él sea mi suplente en el asunto escolar y del Ninja, altere sus recuerdos para que crea que él es el Original y como si fuera la primera vez que obtiene el Nomicon. Segundo, voy a seguir con mi búsqueda de paz, pero comprendí una cosa: La paz es imposible de alcanzar, por lo que me veo obligado a imponer esa paz por medio de la guerra, los países se aliaran bajo una misma bandera, contra un enemigo en común.—Termino de hablar de forma tajante, mientras Nomi-sensei reflexionaba.

—Entonces, ¿Te volverás el malo?.—Pregunto con seriedad.

—Siempre fui el malo, sensei.—Al terminar de decir eso, dio un resoplido.—Un lobo disfrazado de oveja, busque mi propia fama y mate por mis ideales, ¿Eso no me convierte en el malo?.—Pregunto pensativamente, pero antes de que Nomicon pudiera responder, Randy continuó.—Además, ¿Qué es un Ninja sin un enemigo que también es Ninja?, Eso sería algo bastante divertido mientras formó la paz.

—Entiendo, te apoyaré desde aquí preparando al niño para que se enfrente a ti. Debes saber que necesitaras una máscara, y esto es lo único que puedo hacer al respecto.—El sensei saco de su bolsillo algo familiar para Randy, la máscara que tenía como adulto. Cuando se la puso, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con el poco poder contenido de la máscara, y pensó que ahora estaba completo.

El traje Ninja de Randy ya no era el mismo que el de su viejo yo, ahora era completamente negro, tenía una capa pon capucha (Similar a la capa Akatsuki de Tobi) y una máscara casi igual a la anterior, solo que negra con cuero oscuro en la boca y en la frente.

—Hasta luego Sensei, nos veremos en unos días, cuando el mocoso intenté ir a la última parte del libro, donde sellan los recuerdos.—Y desapareció en un remolino de humo y papel rojo con kanjis pintados sobre el.

Cuando Yami (así lo llamaré, porque es un poco confuso) abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no había pasado ni un segundo, pero que Randy estaba en el suelo dormido. El rápidamente se puso la máscara y salió de la habitación por la ventana.—Es hora de aliarnos con viejos enemigos.—Y con eso dicho, salto a un tejado cercano, con dirección al enorme edificio de su antiguo enemigo.

Mientras saltaba, no pudo evitar pensar en si era lo correcto, pero estaba decidido, el cambiaría al mundo, lo intento por las buenas, pero era hora de comportarse como un verdadero Ninja, fundiéndose con la oscuridad aunque eso lo destruya en el proceso.

Se detuvo sobre un edificio que estaba enfrente de "McFist Corps". Mando magia a sus ojos, haciéndolos funcionar como binoculares y empezó a ver la oficina de McFist, la cual, estaba vacía. Cancelo la técnica y se dispuso a saltar dentro del edificio frente a él, cuando un sonido de la puerta del tejado abrirse lo hizo voltear rápidamente.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!—Fue el grito de una chica, que venía con una cámara y un trípode. A su mente llegó la imagen de la hermana de su viejo amigo. Por un lado, maldijo el no haberse dado cuenta de la chica, y por el otro sintió que era bastante conveniente.

—Mi nombre no importa, pero ahora mismo, me sirves para mis planes.—Con un poco de magia modifico su voz a una más ronca, propia de su yo adulto. Heidi abrió los ojos con miedo y justo cuando iba a intentar correr el apareció frente a ella.—Pero, si quieres un nombre, te daré algo con que trabajar. Puedes llamarme Yami.

Y para ella todo se volvió oscuro.

Yami suspiro, y quitó el senbon previamente lanzado del cuello de la chica. La tomo en sus hombros mientras saltaba directamente a la oficina de la corporación, sabiendo que había un testigo de lo que había pasado.

Cuando estuvo dentro de la oficina, tomo un par de cables y la amarro con un poco de fuerza, luego la escondió debajo del escritorio del hombre y el mismo salto a la esquina de la habitación, donde se ocultó en las sombras. Usando magia, aumento sus sentidos y logró escuchar como el elevador se abría para dejar salir a Viceroy y su jefe, hablando de cosas irrelevantes. Luego, Hannibal mando a Viceroy de vuelta al laboratorio mientras el mismo entraba en su oficina.

—Estoy cansado, talvez deba ver un poco de…—Se sentó en su silla, pero cuando quiso estirar las piernas noto que algo se lo impedía.—¿Qué?.—Miro debajo del escritorio, para darse cuenta de que había una chica atada ahí.—¡¿Que demonios?!.—Iba a llamar a sus guardias robot, hasta que sintió algo que lo dejó frío.

Había una cuchilla en su cuello, amenazando con matarle si hacía cualquier movimiento brusco.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, Hannibal McFist.—Dijo una voz oscura.—Si gritas, o pides refuerzos, vas a morir de una forma horrible.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunto el de forma silenciosa. Yami sonrió, lo tenía en sus manos.—¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? ¿Acaso te contrataron para extorsionarme o algo así?.

—En absoluto, estoy aquí por negocios.—Dijo Yami, su voz oscura cambiando a su habitual voz ronca.—Veras, como seguramente te haz dado cuenta, soy un Ninja, por lo cual, quiero hablar de negocios. Sé que es una forma horrible de presentarme, pero necesitaba que en realidad supieras que soy un Ninja.

—¿Un Ninja? ¿Cómo ese maldito mocoso de traje negro y rojo?.—Yami soltó una risa bastante siniestra, mientas dejaba de apuntar al cuello del hombre.

—No en realidad, como puedes ver, soy bastante cruel. Además de eso, soy un mercenario.—Dijo, mostrándose frente a él. Hannibal se sorprendió al verle, parecía bastante creíble al ver todas las armas atadas a su ropa, y la guadaña de mano en su espalda sujetada con hilos.

—Vale, te creo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?—Dijo bastante derrotado, si ese tipo hubiese querido verlo muerto, ya lo estaría.—Digo, puedo ser una persona bastante adinerada, pero no entiendo porque estás aquí, ¿Qué quieres?.

—Vengo a ofrecer mis servicios, no es por presumir, pero soy bastante bueno en lo que hago, por algo no haz escuchado de mi. Por cierto, mi nombre es Yami, mucho gusto.

—Entiendo… en ese caso, ¿Qué puedes hacer?, ¿Qué está dentro de tu línea de trabajo?.—Pregunto de forma sería. Estaba realmente pensando en contratarlo para algunas cosas.

—Primero que nada, voy a decir algo bonito. Sé que el hechicero se a comunicado contigo, sin embargo, yo te ofrezco lo mismo, pero en vez de eso, dominar el mundo completamente. Simplemente acepta y paga mi contrato. ¿Qué tal eso?—Dijo Yami, mientras Hannibal abría los ojos en shock.

—¿Realmente harías algo así?—Pregunto de forma sería, pero ya estaba decidido a aceptar.

—¿Crees que te lo hubiera dicho si no pudiera hacerlo?.—

—Muy bien, ¿Cuál es tu contrato?.—Dijo, mientras sacaba una pluma de su bolsillo, si estaba dispuesto a un poderoso aliado como ese, entonces ya no necesitaría la ayuda del hechicero para sus planes.

—Dame tu mano, ya hablaremos del pago en un minuto.—Hannibal extendió la mano, y Yami la tomo. Hizo unos cuantos símbolos invisibles con el dedo y apareció un Kanjis Japonés en el dorso de la mano de McFist.—Cero.

—¿Cero?.—Pregunto confuso, aunque se veía como un tatuaje bastante particular, le gustaba el significado.

—No le pongas atención a los detalles, de todos modos, por ahora, el único pago que necesito es una habitación en este edificio para mí y para mí acompañante. Y vendré en cuanto termine de hablar con ella.—La mencionada fue jalada hacia Yami, lo cual la hizo empezar a despertar.

—Muy bien, llamaré a un guardia y más tarde hablaremos de tu trabajo… y por favor, no seas muy rudo con esa chica, mi hijo la conoce.—Dijo de forma automática, mientras llamaba a un guardia. El robot metálico entro y se quedó quieto frente al escritorio, mientras Hannibal lanzaba unas llaves al Mercenario.—Escóltalo a la habitación 340-C, y vuelve de inmediato a trabajar.

El robot empezó a caminar, con Yami siguiéndolo. Al salir de la oficina, se toparon con Viceroy, el cual los ignoro y entro a la oficina. Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a la habitación, una cama, un televisor y una ventana a las alturas, estaba sellada por lo cual no era para abrirse y no se podía ver hacia dentro.

Yami simplemente la puso en la cama y hizo los preparativos para cuando ella despertara, iba a sellar el ruido de la habitación para hacerla Insonora y no molestar a los habitantes de las otras habitaciones, también iba a poner una barrera en la ventana para que Heidi no pudiera romperla, ahora estaba todo listo para cuando ella despertara.

Iba a ser interesante.

**_Notas del autor_**

**Bueno… primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer esto, es mi primer trabajo como autor, por lo que no sé muy bien como expresarme. Debo admitirlo, al principio tenía una muy buena idea de cómo iniciar la historia, todo iba bien hasta la parte donde aparece Heidi, creo que ahí perdí un poco el ritmo. En fin, sobre la historia, no hay mucho que decir realmente, pienso hacer que Yami/Randy actúe de una forma más oscura y juguetona. Debido a su ya alto conocimiento sobre los ninja, la magia y otras cosas.**

**Hablando de magia, al principio no sabía muy bien que hacer, tenía en claro que Randy debía usar magia, pero no sabía cómo. Fue ahí cuando pensé "Claro, ¡Naruto!" y use algunas técnicas de ahí, como son Ninjas, no le veo problema. Pero con respecto a los sellos, voy a usar un "Sistema Rúnico de Sellado" con bastantes referencias al Fuinjutsu, por lo que lo que me faltan son técnicas de combate. Al ser magia, tengo pensado algunas pocas técnicas, pero pediré bastante ayuda a ustedes, aunque claro, la limitación está en técnicas de teletransporte o movimiento espacial. Por ejemplo, supongamos que el Hiraishin de Namikaze Minato es con base a magia, si Randy lo usará, será más como una técnica de escape ya que gastaría toda su magia en ella, por otro lado, si son técnicas que tengan que ver con el tiempo, Randy no va a poder usar nada sobre ellas.**

**Obviamente, no estoy diciendo que voy a poner técnicas espacio-tiempo en este fic, pero como posibilidad ahí está.**

**Otra cosa, creo que tienen una muy buena referencia del tipo de personalidad que le daré a Yami.**

**Por cierto, exactamente no uso ningún acento en ninguna forma, podría usar un "Chingada madre" de uso mexicano, y usar un "La hostia" de uso español, ya que estuve viajando entre estos dos países desde que tengo memoria, pero ahora estoy viviendo en México… oh, estoy divagando, lo siento hehe.**

**Sayonara, ¡Tomōdachis!**

**PD: Dejen reviews, al menos uno me haría feliz**.


End file.
